causeofdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Truth or Dare, Part 2
Truth or Dare, Part 2 is the third chapter of Volume 10. It was released on July 23, 2012. Synopsis Natara and Mal have the Geary High School Killer in custody... But what secret is she hiding? Plot Deb Hollands attended a beach party. She tried to say 'hello' but instead, Cassie Cordova humiliated her. Deb runs away from the beach and sat behind a rock. Brad Fairbanks followed Deb and Brad kissed Deb passionately, obsessively. Natara Williams is interrogating Deb in the precinct. Deb tells Natara that she regrets nothing about Cassie. Natara ponders about how Deb could be so calm. She leaves Deb in the interrogation room to answer her phone. She tells Mal that the way Deb is acting suggests that she is acting out of love. Mal and Jeremy searched Deb's room, but find nothing. Mal notes that since Deb is a member of the yearbook club, she should have a yearbook, but they haven't found one in her room. They then find the yearbook under the floor board. Inside the book are notes addressed to Brad along with lipstick stains. When Natara confronts Deb about it, she becomes enraged and accidentally admits to the crime. After the incident, Natara is unable to get anything comprehensible out of Deb, other than words of love about Brad. After a while, Mal and Natara begin to chat about 'young love' and how they see no consequences. Then suddenly, Natara runs to Kai, asking him to investigate the letters they found on Deb's room, saying that Mal's comments reminded her of it. Natara points out that the writing is masculine and that the letters were Brad's obsessive letters to Deb, not vice versa. The police escort Deb to jail when suddenly, a big green truck rammed the police car. Brad breaks into the police truck and rescues Deb. Mal and Natara chase the truck, which is heading towards the beach. Natara stops the truck and Brad and Deb escape with their firearms. Brad tries to shoot Natara, but Mal distracts Brad allowing Natara to shoot him. Brad takes cover then kicks a barbecue grill towards Natara. Natara dodges and continues the chase. Brad throws a bottle of lighter fluid towards the grill. Natara barely managed to get out of the way in time. Natara corners Brad and Deb. Upon realizing that they'll be separated in prison, the two lovers press the guns to their chins, deciding that death is the only way they could be together. However, Natara manages to save them by telling them that there's room in the world for love like their's and if they truly love each other, distance doesn't matter. Deb and Brad lower their guns and are arrested. After the chase, Mal tells Natara that he is due to have dinner with Selene, and they bid a goodbye to each other. Bonus Scene Jeremy and Blaise are inside the lab when Kai came. Jeremy and Blaise are planning to get a drink and Kai asks them if he could come too. The two agrees that Kai could come. Category:Episode